Ghosts
by stained-glass
Summary: Dilandau has gone missing, will Celena find him in time to heal his past wounds? Or will he end up destroying himself? Soon to be CelenaDilandau fluff stuff
1. Being

Disclaimer: brought to you by: Spam D "Author does not own or will never own the rights to Escaflowne. Thank you, and good day." (You heard the Spam can, I don't own anything! I'm poor ;o;)  
  
Chapter1- Fallen  
  
Where will you go? With no one left to save you from yourself? You can't escape, you can't escape.  
  
'Jump' the wind seemed to whisper all too invitingly in his ear. Although there was only a soft breeze that night, it pushed the crimson-eyed ex- captain towards the edge of the Asturian cliffs.  
"Why shouldn't I?" he wondered aloud. Nobody wanted the psychotic Dilandau Albatou around, they never had. Not even the girl who he had been physically and mentally attached to for close to 10 years, she was split from him, leaving her to think on her own, back to her normal calm self. As far as he could remember, all he had caused was grief, even to the magicians as he was a right pain in the ass to them, no matter how well they had created him. Grief, grief to everyone, not excluding his beloved Dragonslayers; his best friends. They were gone because of his cockiness. At these thoughts, the wind picked up and the silver haired man found himself at the edge of the cliff. Clouded crimson eyes framed by silver lashes stared out beyond the steep edge, out into the frosty, dark depths of the Astur sea below. An oncoming storm darkened the sky and lightning flashed in the distance, followed closely by rumbling thunder. Jagged rocks jutted out from under the receding waters, showing their deadly tips and anyone's demise should they slip and fall onto them.  
How long would it take to hit if I fell?' with that thought an idea struck him. A slow but wicked smile alit Dilandau's features, what was holding him back?  
  
That's the end of the first chaptah people :D will have more typed at a later date~ Tell me what you think ^^ -Stained 


	2. Afraid

b Disclaimer: brought to by- my muse, Renoir: "She has no money, she buys manga and anime, she draws... she will never own the rights to Escaflowne... ever." Thank you Renoir. Onward Ho! I ~Schezar Manor~ /I  
Celena looked up from her book. Something seemed out of place, something was missing. A gaze into the blazing fire crackling in the fireplace gave her a pang of deep worry. She couldn't place what was wrong though. With a heavy sigh, the blonde haired girl placed her novel on the side table and walked over to the window. A frown replaced her normally peaceful features. Ominous and dark storm clouds were making their way steadily towards the seaside city of Asturia. Celena winced as a strange vision flashed before her eyes, an image of Dilandau fluttered in her mind's eye and fleeted in the next second. A strange foreboding feeling seemed to create butterflies in her stomach, it made her nervous. With another brief glance outside to the creeping thunderheads, the azure-eyed girl strode out of the warm and cozy study and into the drafty hallway. She needed to check the two dearest to her- Allen and the ex-Dragonslayer captain, Dilandau. Once in the darkened hall, the original pang of worry seemed to drop to the pit of her stomach, it was slowly becoming even more discomforting. Her footsteps were light and they made no sound, her shadow followed along in an almost morbid fashion. Just as she was about to place an elegant hand on the exquisitely carved handle of her brother's "office" at the end of the corridor, the door swiftly swung open, revealing her older brother Allen. A pause and startled looks were earned from both Schezars.  
  
"Celena, I was just about to check on you." Allen smiled softly at his younger sister. Though, his gentle smile was replaced by a worried frown, something was bothering his dear Celena.  
"As was I Allen." She paused, thinking of the sinking feeling in her stomach. "I fear that something is out of place, I was going to check on Dilandau after I looked in on you... have you seen him as of late?" small blonde curls fell sideways as Celena tilted her head in question. Deep frown lines framed her usually joyful eyes, which were clouded with concern.  
  
"I have not seen him since lunch today dear sister. You shouldn't fret though... you know how he wanders." Allen gave a weak smile, trying as best he could to reassure his little Celena. Though her brother's efforts only deepened her anxiety. She turned slowly, making her way to the stairs. Celena knew how Dilandau wandered all right, and tonight, the possibility of him wandering only made her stomach turn unpleasantly.  
  
"Yes Allen, I know how he wanders... and tonight is a perfect night to do so. Even you know his love for a thrill every now and again- a storm is heading our way." Allen sighed and nodded, understanding the deep bond his curly haired sister shared with the ex-captain. Blue eyes were blurred with thought and mixed emotions as she quietly made her way to the upstairs to check on the silver haired captain.  
  
b Author's note: /b Hey hey, this couldn't have been possible without the reviews I got ^^ Ifor shade-the-wanderer:/I You're getting your request to see what happened to his Dragonslayers around chapter 6. (It's a spoiler if you haven't seen the whole series.) : P 


End file.
